


Electric

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like they’re coming apart from inside and the only thing they can do is help the process along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the catalyst here is. Something supernatural? Something alien? Who knows, it's kind of vague so you can decide. There are some bad, bad metaphors here. I apologize in advance. This was, however, the first bit of smut I ever wrote way back when. If that excuses anything...

After they find the skull, there’s this electricity that fills the room. It runs through Mutt, and it doesn’t hurt or anything; it’s just weird. It reacts with his body, magnetizes it. It’s like Indy is his polar opposite and Mutt’s being taken in by his gravitational pull. The older man must be feeling it too because, when Mutt gets within reach, Indy shoves him against the wall with his hands pinned above his head. Mutt has a moment to see his own shock reflected in eyes much more wise than his own before their mouths collide and that damn hat falls to the floor.

This is new, dangerous; Mutt decides he likes it for those very reasons. He’s practically clawing at Indy’s shoulders and back. He thinks a sane person wouldn’t like that near as much as Indy does, if the guttural moan he makes is any indication, and that only makes Mutt claw with more enthusiasm. It’s like they’re coming apart from inside and the only thing they can do is help the process along.

Indy wraps his fists in the front of Mutt’s shirt and bodily hauls him to the floor. Mutt can feel ancient treasure digging into his back and he knows that, when this is over, the archeologist in his companion will hate the lack of reverence shown to those bits of history. But, right now, Mutt knows that the man in Indy just doesn’t give a damn.

Indy’s pulled Mutt’s jacket off without him realizing it and pushes his t-shirt over his head. Cold coins, probably gold, press against his fevered flesh and the contrast is more than Mutt’s ready for. The noise he makes is swallowed by Indy’s eager lips and Mutt can’t help repeating it.

He tries to get the older man’s shirt off, but Indy won’t let him. All the same; Mutt doesn’t think there’s time. He hears more than feels his belt being undone, his pants unbuttoned. The sensation of warm, stale air (still cooler than his heated skin) hitting him where it counts makes his back arch and a moan tear it’s way out if his throat.

Indy spits into his own hand and then introduces Mutt to a place South of the Border that he never really knew existed. Mutt thinks it’s the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Another finger and it’s a veritable fiesta down there. Indy hits something, the piñata, and for a minute Mutt thinks he sees confetti behind his eye lids.

The fingers disappear and Mutt’s pretty sure what’s coming next. On a normal day (in which he wouldn’t have gotten himself into this situation anyway) he thinks he might have freaked out. But, this is anything but normal; this is Indiana Jones. Mutt doesn’t think that Indy is capable of stopping, but he looks Mutt in the eye like he’d try if Mutt wanted him to. He doesn’t and so he smiles, hoping to get his point across. He’s beyond coherent words at this point; it will have to be enough. It must work, because Indy’s inside of him in every meaning of the word. It hurts a bit, but Mutt doesn’t care. He’s never felt so complete in his entire life. Not when he got that wagon, not when he kissed Lizzy Watson, not when he got his leather jacket, not when he got his Harley. He figures this must be a turning point, because it feels like the whole world is revolving around this moment. He’s almost happy for a second that his mom was kidnapped, that Ox is in trouble. How would he have felt this without the winding road that led him here?

Mutt runs one hand through grey hair while the other clutches at something. He hopes vaguely that it isn’t a human skull. Indy bites him hard on the collar bone and then Mutt’s positive there’s confetti behind his eyelids. The electricity from the room is flowing up and out of his body and his head is holding his back off the ground. Just a moment more and Indy follows him with a harsh, animalistic groan. And then it’s gone. That weird feeling no longer exists and Mutt’s a little afraid that he imagined it. Breathing evens out and Indy rolls off of him.

“Jesus Christ!” Mutt looks over to see the older man pulling some kind of artifact out from under his body. The archeologist is pissed. Mutt laughs and, after a few seconds, Indy joins in.


End file.
